Family Ties
Family Ties '''is the two-part opening special of Whisker Haven Fanon Season 9. This episode delves deeper into Treasure's origins, and marks the second appearance of Pearl on the show and her first appearance as a major character. It is also the first two part episode to feature family as its main theme. It contains four songs in total. Plot Part 1 After the rescue of Mimi Yuu, the Palace Pets are rewarded by her manager of whom also is the agent of Pearl, another famous, slightly older feline popstar, to attend a concert of hers with a very highly special VIP pass for everyone. The pets are highly excited, especially Treasure, an avid fan of hers, to meet Pearl in person. Finally, the night of the concert arrives, and the pets welcome Pearl to the stage, of whom performs her hit single "Ocean Magic" onstage. However, Dreamy notices she loosk rather sad onstage at first, but the pets choose to ignore this as most likely a misunderstanding. However, after the performance end and the pets arrive with their extra special VIP passes to meet her in person, a security guard blocks them, telling them they can't come in, even with their passes, as Pearl was upset at the moment. Despite their protests, the pets are forced to leave, angry and disappointed, while Treasure wonders what was bothering her. The next day, Mimi and Pearl's manager tells the pets that Pearl was acting incredibly strange and refused to talk to anyone, even her, and apologizes for her behavior. To make it up, she takes them for a special deal to have lunch with her and Mimi at Mimi's favorite bakery, one of which she is well known for being the icon for in commercials and advertisements on TV, in magazines, and several other forms of media. While the pets are happy, this makes Treasure even more suspicious and she decides to investigate herself. Meanwhile, we cut back to Pearl in her dressing room, and, for the first time, she is seen taking off her popstar attire, revealing her hair to truly be straight, side brushed (In The Exact Style Of Treasure's) and black, nothing like her curly purple stage wig, her purple markings to be caused by makeup, and her eyes to be truly cyan, the exact shade of Treasure's. It is revealed that due to her live onstage, when picked up by the agency at only 2 cat years old, she was forced to leave her family and pursue a life of stardom, never seeing or hearing from her mother and father again. Now, with her 18th birthday, she mourns not being able to have a normal kittenhood to be a popstar, a life she was forced into, and has refused to talk to anyone within her despair. The next day, Treasure decides to investigate the situation with the help of the other Palace Pets of whom adored Pearl. Dreamy is hesitant to break in, as she believes they'd get in trouble, but Sultan reminds her they still have their VIP passes, which Mimi and Pearl's manager said they could use later at any time Pearl was available, so it was okay. Dreamy agrees to help, and the pets tell her to sing to distract the guards, just as she did with Potions' a long time ago. Dreamy agrees, and succeeds in distracting the guards with her song, giving the pets enough time to enter the dressing room to find Pearl crying at her Vanity. Surprised, Treasure gasps, accidentally catching Pearl's attention. Upon noticing them, Pearl screams and accidentally knocks down the photo album she was going through, knocking a few photos out in the process. Treasure apologizes and runs over to help Pearl pick up her things, Pearl screams for her to not touch them, but it's too late, and Treasure, to her shock, notices a picture of her parents. Treasure asks Pearl how she knows her parents, but Pearl insists that those were her parents. The pets become extremely confused, until Skyla figures out, shockingly, Treasure and Pearl must have the same parents, making them sisters. Both Pearl, Treasure, and the pets are shocked. Treasure was never told about her older sister, and Pearl was never told about her little sister, of whom was born 11 cat years after her, or 9 cat years after she was taken away from home to pursue a live of stardom. The pets begin to question Pearl, until Pumpkin tells the pets to stop bothering her, and she could tell what she wished to herself. Grimacing, Pearl decides to reveal her true backstory to the pets, who have, in turn, have had their mental image of Pearl ruined, understanding she truly never really wanted to become a popstar in the first place and was never allowed to see or even talk to her parents in the meantime. The pets, especially Treasure, encourage Pearl to talk to her manager and security guard to let her return to her family, as she should be able to pursue a life of stardom while being able to see her family every now and again, however, Pearl is afraid that she will be fired and her career will be ruined if she tries to stand up for herself. The pets try to convince her to build up her self confidence in the song "Family Matters". However, while the pets are talking, the pets are busted by the security guards. Part 2 '''TBA Cast TBA Singers Missy Kale (Pearl's Singing Voice) Mary Katherine Dillon (Skyla's Singing Voice) Clare Gundersen (Dreamy's Singing Voice) Songs * "Ocean Magic" (Sung By Pearl) * "Dreamy's Lullaby" (Sung By Dreamy) * "Family Matters" (Sung By Treasure And Pearl, Joined Later By The Other Palace Pets) * "Ocean Magic" (Reprise) (Sung By Pearl And The Pets) Category:Episodes Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Fanon